The literature reviewed evidences that depression is a major health problem for Puerto Rican youth. The proposed research is aimed at adapting, developing and conducting a preliminary test of the effectiveness of two psychosocial treatment interventions: Cognitive Behavioral (CBT) and Interpersonal Psychotherapies (IPT). The first phase will be dedicated to the adaptation and development of the therapeutic approaches. Bilingual manuals of the two approaches will be developed, taking into consideration cultural and developmental aspects of the population. The second phase will focus on the experimental outcome evaluation of the treatment. Sixty subjects with depressed symptomatology will be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: CBT, IPT or control (waiting list). Pre and Post measures will be evaluated with several instruments. The third and last phase will consist of a follow-up of the subjects plus data analysis and writing data based reports.